Code Geass: Black Prince Shadow
by CodeGeassLelouchC.C
Summary: Another one of my fanfictions. Major OOC. What if Lelouch had to go back to the homeland? What if he fell for The Knight of Six, Anya? How would things change? What if Lelouch became the second most powerful person in Britannia. UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know how much I'm gonna continue this story.**

**Also there's going to be extreme OOC of Anya and a few characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Code Geass.**

**In this fanfiction he isn't Zero and this time Zero isn't there. Oghi leads the Black Knights. However Lelouch knows about Geass, he has it and he knows C.C. This fanfic Lelouch's Geass is pretty much to take different forms of Geass. So, his geass is the most powerful one. He can change it to any different type of geass.**

I was very surprised to see a dozen of knightmares marching at me. A million thoughts ran through my mind. However the thing which surprised me was to see the pilots of the knightmares bowing down to me.

"Good morning your Highness."

I was surprised to hear that from Gino and Anya. It came to that they know my little secret. Meaning in a few days I would be going back to the homeland. "Hey, w-why are you calling me Your Highness?"

"Lelouch, His Majesty requests for his son to head back to the homeland."

_His Majesty? _Meaning my "father" wants to see me. I was thinking what was the reason but Anya broke my thoughts by saying,

"Lelouch, it's time to go home... To the Aeries Villa." Anya held her hand out.

I was surprised to hear her say that

"Anya... so you know who I am."

"Yes Lelouch, I knew who you were when I saw you on Cupid Day."

"Wait a minute, you both know each other?!"

Of course Milly would interrupt, Milly is just fun like that. However this time it wasn't the correct moment.

"Sure" I answered to Anya. I left my friends hanging there more I left the whole school hanging there without giving an explanation.

-You know what this is-

I was in front of my "father" known as Charles Zi Britannia, Emperor of Britannia.

"My son, I have decided for you to come back to Britannia, you and your sister will come back and you will command the Knights of the Round, your brain shall be used! Meaning you will be granted the title of Jamais Cesser, the second most powerful Person in Britannia.

What a father, using his own children to get results. That was why I despised my father. He used people like they were toys. He has no respect for life. My father dismissed me, I was upset because I was not allowed to go back to Area 11 to see my friends. I saw Anya and Gino standing in front of me, they knew what was going to happen inside there and they let me go in there. Anya, a girl I once was good friends with and maybe had a crush on her. Now, she is the Knight of Six, _Lady _Anya.

"It seems like I'm living here now"

-  
Go Back To Area 11  
-

When I arrived at the Dormitory to pick Nunally up, I was met with a scene which I would remember forever. Blood was splattered over the walls, I looked around and saw my dear younger sister and Sayoko soaked in blood. They were lying down, I walked over to them to realized there were _dead__. _I screamed, never before had I screamed this loud. Gino and Anya were outside my room, they rushed inside and saw the gruesome sight. I felt that there was nothing to live for, my mother was gone and my sister was gone. I didn't have anyone else. I stayed in another room for a week, I didn't talk to anyone.

**Anya's POV**

I felt really bad for Lelouch, I was also getting worried. I don't remember that much of my childhood except I was friends with a prince. That prince was Lelouch. We might not have been close for 7 years but I was still his friend and it was my duty to help him. However how could I help him? He had locked himself in his Dormitory and hacked the system that nobody could open his door except him. I didn't blame him, first his mother died and then his only reason to live, Nunnaly died. I decided to go and ask him to let me in. I went to his room and asked, "Can I come in Lelouch?"

"Anya? Its you right? Are you the only one there?"

"Yes, I'm the only one here"

"Okay come in."

The door opened and I went in, when I went in I was shocked of the state of the room. Everything was torn the wallpaper was dropping off and in Lelouch's hand was the sword he was given when he went to speak to the Emperor a week ago. His ceremony to be the Jamais Cesser was next week. He had to be in the homeland by then. "Lelouch, I know you are depressed but you have to eat, sleep and have to be in the homeland. Live on for your sister you have to pass through her death"

"Anya.. your right I have to let go of her, my father was right, the world has no place for people who is not strong." I was taken back by hearing this. That wasn't the response I was looking for. Lelouch stoop with grace and walked out, I looked at his eyes and saw his eyes missing something, _Soul. _He didn't have any Hope left.

"I will be going back to the homeland, however I will first give a speech to the students"

He went to Milly and started talking. He came back to me and said, "I settled it with Milly, I'll be giving a speech in the afternoon and then I will leave for the homeland. Anya, are you going to come back to the homeland with me?"

"Yes, Gino and I are both going to go the homeland with you" I replied. I wasn't pleased because every time Lelouch talked it was a serious voice, there was no life in him. He looked like a corpse.

Afternoon

**Lelouch's POV **

I walked up to the stage to address the whole school. "Hello, students of Ashford Academy I am the Vice President of the Student Council and this will be my last day here. As some o you might have heard that I am a prince from the Royal Family, you might know me as Lelouch Lamperouge but my real title is,  
Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th Prince and 17th to the throne. Ashord Academy has been my home for 7 years and I thank Mr. Ashford and all the students in Asford for welcoming me here. It was a great time and I will cherish the time I had. However, some of you might be thinking if I would ever be coming back to Ashford, that will be a no. I have gotten and important job handed my His Majesty and it will take all of my attention."

With that hanging I left the stage and headed to the helicopter which was there to pick Anya, Gino and I to the homeland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. Some people have been asking about what will happen about the other story, I think I'll update each story every other day.**

**I'm going to do it in 3rd Person now but I'm not that good at it so I might scrap this chapter.**

The plane which had Lelouch, Gino and Anya landed beside the Imperial Palace. There they were met by Schnizel and Cornelia.

"Hello Lelouch, we have missed you. The Emperor has called for your presence right away."

"I will be there Schnizel"

Anya and Gino knew that Schnizel realized Lelouch's eyes and how he acted. Schnizel just looked at them and left.

"Well I'll see you all later in the Rounds Common Room after I meet with the Emperor" Lelouch walked away in his elegant manner. It seemed like Lelouch never forgot the things he learned when he was a prince. He walked to the doors of the Court and sighed.

"Presenting, Lelouch Vi Britannia 11th Prince and 17 to The Throne, his imperial highness!"

Lelouch walked in to the Court and saw that all the nobles were in the court. He walked to the Emperor and knelled before him. His face was straight and didn't show a hint of emotion.

Charles wondered why Lelouch hadn't come to the Palace seeking for him before. He decided to ask a question. "Lelouch why didn't you come to see me before after your sister died?" He expected Lelouch to flinch when he talked about his late sister.

"Your Majesty, I have understood that you are correct when you say not all men are born equal and there is no space for the weak. Its Survival of The Fittest, my sister and my mother didn't make it because there was no room for those weaklings! The Imperial Family does not need them!

The whole court was shocked to hear that from Lelouch. However Charles smiled, he stood up and said, "You are truly my son, the blood runs deep inside of you. I gave you that title because you possess the power of the Kings and that mind of yours is useful."

Lelouch was surprised, he never would have thought that his father knew about Geass. His father asked everybody except him out of the throne room.

"Lelouch, tell me what Geass do you have?"

Lelouch bowed his head and said, "My Geass is the power to change to any other type of Geass, whichever one I want, your majesty"

"You have a very powerful Geass Lelouch, that is why I've made the Second most powerful person in the world. Control the Knights of The Round and show how good you are. Your Geass can make you the best pilot in the world Lelouch. I expect you to expand Britannia. You are dismissed."

Lelouch bowed his head and left.

At the ceremony

After all of the formalities Lelouch was strolling down the hall where he saw a room called Knights of The Round Center. He opened it and was met to see big room and the Knights of The Round sitting there eating... cake.

"Hey Lelouch! Welcome to the Knights of the Rounds Common Room!" Gino came and gave Lelouch some cake. Suddenly Bismark, the Knight of One came into the room and said,"Your Highness, his majesty wants me to explain your duties."

"Okay, you may start."

"Let us start by introducing the Rounds. You may know Anya and Gino since you were in the same school. There is Dorothea Ernest, Knight of Four. Nonette, Knight of Nine. Luciano, Knight of Ten. Monica, Knight of Twelve." Lelouch gave a quick wave to them. "Next would be your duties: you have to choose an apprentice from one of the Knights of The Rounds. I would advise choosing carefully because your apprentice can make decisions when your not at the spot. Do you want to choose right now or do you want to take some time?"

"I'll take some time to choose my apprentice" Lelouch replied. Looking at each of the Knights of The Rounds. His eyes fell on Anya.

Bismark continued, "Your also allowed to take people off of the Knights of The Rounds and seek out the best of the best pilots to become Knights of The Rounds. Well that is pretty much you need to know, the rest of the things is the exact same privileges and duties the Emperor has."

"Thank you Bismark", Lelouch dismissed him with a voice which was void of emotion.

"I know some of you might not accept me; why don't we take a test of my pilot skills?" All of the Knights of the Rounds nodded.

Arena

"So here is how I want it, its very simple. All of you vs me, okay?" The Rounds were confused but they nodded.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Lelouch said. Lelouch moved his Custom Knightmare Frame which was made before he came to the homeland. The knight mare frame was called Merlin. The Merlin was a complicated machine. It had an unbreakable projectile shield, two Hydrolic Canons and the suit can move faster than any of the other Custom Knightmares. In a few minutes the Knights of The Rounds were defeated by a single Knightmare Frame.

Lelouch was breathing heavily, it was a matter of minutes but all of them were Rounds which were the elite pilots in Britannia so he had to use his Geass to make him better than every ones pilot skill. It took a lot of energy away from him.

"It seems like you have earned that Title your highness." Monica commented on the fight which just happened.

"Thank you" Lelouch spun around and headed to the door.

1 Month Later

A month later, Lelouch was known everywhere around the world. He was called the Black Prince and he conquered 12 Countries in a month. Because of his success rate Lelouch had gotten a 6 month vacation. However Lelouch still didn't show any emotion. When he walked into the Knights of the Round common room, he was shocked to see the lights turned off. He took out his sword in a defensive position.

"Welcome back!"

He saw Gino, Anya, Monica and Nonette wearing party hats.

"Thank you." Lelouch chucked. "I am here to announce the Round I have chosen to be my apprentice.

"Wait, do you want the others to be here?" Nonette asked.

"No its fine, the person I chose is someone who is in this room already. I've decided that Anya will become my apprentice." Lelouch smiled at Anya. He got one in return.

"It would be an honour Lelouch." Anya said.

"Anya.. really? We were friends when we were young, and nothing has changed. Since I've gotten a six month vacation. Do you all want to come on my trip?"

"Sure." The four replied.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Nonette asked.

"Of course I'm going to meet the Ashfords. Now all of you get packed we are leaving tomorrow." I explained.

00000000000000000000000

Next Day

Cronelia was surprised to see the Black Fear hovering over Area 11. The Black Fear was Lelouch's personal command ship. It was the biggest Airship in Britannia. It was bigger than Schnizel's Avalon. If the Black Fear was here meaning that Lelouch was in Area 11! She rushed outside to see Lelouch drop down from the Black Fear nimble as a cat.

"Hello Lelouch!"Cornelia went and hugged Lelouch. As she got closer she realized that there were four people who didn't look like guards. She realized that they were the Knights of The Round. She was surprised since the Knights of The Rounds barely left Pendragon except for missions but Lelouch could control the Knights of The Round so if he wanted them to come they would have to follow.

"Hello Cornelia. How have you been adjusting to the Position of Area 11?" Lelouch asked in a monotone voice.

"It's been good but let me get to the main point. Why would the Black Prince come to Area 11?" Cornelia asked.

"I came to see the Ashfords." Lelouch casually walked to Ashford Academy. He walked into the Student Council club room to see them in a meeting. The members of the Student Council turned their faces to see who interrupted them. Their faces turned to huge faces of shock.

"LELOUCH!" Shirley went running at Lelouch when she was stopped by Nonette and Monica.

"Don't come closer." Nonette hissed, losing trace of any hyper attitude from her.

"But I know Lelouch." Shirley said. Lelouch didn;t say anything. He was looking at the new faced in the Student Council. He saw three new faces. He looked at Milly for an explanation.

"Oh! These three are Melissa, Janet and Drake. They joined the Student Council when you left." Milly explained to Lelouch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." The three greeted Lelouch. Lelouch nodded his head. He was currently wondering where C.C was, he sent her on a mission to find more about the people who has Geass around the world. It would take some time so he was wondering where she was.

"Why are you here Lelouch? A prince like you doesn't have time to just come and visit." Milly asked.

"Actually us five came because I have a six month vacation. Oh! I forgot to introduce to these two. You guys both know Anya and Gino the Knights of Six and Three. Well the other two are Nonette, Knight of Nine, very hyper." Nonette gave a little smirk. "Continuing, Monica Knight Of Twelve. Don't be fooled for her innocent face, she is a devil."

"It is a pleasure to meet you two" Milly bowed her head.

"Milly, I remember there was a room which had connections to six separate rooms? Would you mind if we use that for now."

"Sure Lelouch. We can't keep a prince waiting!"

Milly showed us to the six rooms they were using for their stay in Area 11.

"I know it's only 10 PM but I'm going to turn in early. You all should too. Knowing Milly I bet she is planning a festival and a handful of events for tomorrow."

**AN: Long chapter but only for you guys. I know the other story hasn't been updated because writing a chapter as long as this takes some time off from my schedule. So, it takes time. **

show any emotion. He was walking to the


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Next Day

**LELOUCH'S POV  
AN: Some people told me to do some POVs so I decided to do it.**

I woke up the next morning to see someone with pink hair staring at me. I quickly got up to knock over the girl, Anya. I fell over and Anya fell on me and suddenly her lips were on mine. I saw her blushing and I felt my face heat up. However none of us pulled back.

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

Right at that moment the student council and the other Knights walked into Lelouch's room.

"Hey Lelouch, your la..." Suzaku started. Just arrived at Ashford from his mission.

Their faces dropped because of the scene they were looking at.

"EHHH!" everyone exclaimed. Everyone was shocked but Shirley took the most damage.

"WHAT DON'T I HAVE THAT SHE HAS!" Shirley exclaimed.

From their voices Lelouch and Anya slid back in opposite sides. The two started stuttering, "Uhh... No... it isn't what it looks like!"

"What else could it be?" Milly laughed. She was taking pictures of Lelouch.

"I know that those pictures are going to go on a social website" , Lelouch thought.

"WTF!" Shilrey said and stormed off.

**LELOUCH'S POV**

I heard Shirley storm off and I knew this was going to cause some trouble with the plans I laid out for this summer.

"Let us explain what happened at least" I stuttered out.

"Yeah, let us let Lelouch and Anya explain about their side." Suzaku said.

"So I woke up and saw Anya trying to wake me up, I was shocked and I got up abruptly and fell which made Anya also fall which..." I said feeling my face heating up. "she tripped over me and fell on top of me and came to this...position."

"Oh...Well let me go and explain that to Shirley." Milly rushed out to calm down Shirley.

I was still thinking about what she said, _"WHAT DON'T I HAVE THAT SHE HAS!". _ I don't know what to make of that comment but I let it slide for now. We all walked down to the Student Council club room. A lot of the students were staring at me as they knew me as the Black Prince some people also knew me as the Ruthless Prince. When we reached the Club Room we saw Shirley and Milly already there. Shirley wasn't looking at me. There was tension in the room and I could feel it.

"So...Lelouch, why don't you tell them about our plan and where we're going in the summer." Gino suggested.

"Of course! So I want to invite the whole student council to a beach mansion for the summer. So you all in?" I looked at them. I saw them all nodding vigorously. I smiled a little but wiped it from my face. "Good, school ends in 2 days so right when school ends, we will depart for the island." The school bell rang interrupting me with my explanation.

"I have an idea! Since school's out for the day let's go shopping for new clothes! It would be so fun!" Milly exclaimed.

"Sure!" Everyone exclaimed also the rounds did. I sighed and said, "Sure."

At the Mall

"Yay!" Milly jumped up and down. "So let's partner up! Here, I have sticks which have numbers engraved on it.

Everyone took their sticks and Milly asked, "So who has 1?" Suzaku and Monica raised their hands. "Well there's pair! So who has 2?" Nina and Shirley raised their hands. I saw Shirley's face drop a little but I didn't know why. "Who has 3?" Luke and Janet raised their hands. I saw a hint of red on their cheeks. "Who has 4?" Melissa and Drake. "Who has 5?" Nonette and Gino raised their hand. I raised my eyebrow, that was a curious pair. "Who has 6? Oh I have 6! Who else?" Rivalz raised his hand. "Now look at that! Lelouch and Anya are in a pair." I blushed.

"Let's meet back here in 1 hour." Gino said and rushed off with Nonette.

Each pair dispersed going to different shops. Anya and I talked a lot and we ate stuff. "Anya do you remember when you chased me around the house, when my mother was alive." I saw her smile. I don't know why every time Anya smiled my heart melted. I was powerless when she smiled. Wait no! Why was I thinking that? After an hour we rendezvoused back at the entrance. Anya and I didn't actually buy that many items but Milly and Rivalz had so many bags.

Day which they're leaving for the island

I woke up again to see Anya looking at me.

"Get up Lelouch! We are getting late! Everyone is already at the dock."

"Okay Anya. I'll be there, let me just take a shower." I went to the washroom and took a shower. We both took our suitcases and rushed to the dock. I saw everyone there already.

"You're late!" Milly shouted. The boat was already at the dock and took us to the island. As we approached the island and the mansion I saw that some of the Student Council member's mouths dropped. I smirked, it was huge. We were greeted by a few of the servants who came to take our luggage.

"Well before they put our luggage to our respective rooms we will decide the room partners." Milly exclaimed.

"Wait. When did you have the time to make the pairings?" I asked.

"It doesn't take that much time. The room partners are the exact ones when we went to the mall.

**SHIRLEY'S POV**

I was disappointed that I wasn't Lelouch's partner. I was with Nina.

**LELOUCH'S POV**

So I was paired with Anya. It wasn't a big deal. However I saw some people cast me some looks meaning they were thinking about something else.

"So do you all want to go to the swimming pool?" I asked

"Sure!" everyone exclaimed.

We all rushed to the pool and jumped in. Anya splashed some water at me. I grinned and sent water back at her. We had a lot of fun until the evening. We were in the swimming pool until one of the maids came to us and said, "Your highness, dinner is ready."

"Thanks you for letting us know. We will be there in a few minutes."

Everyone dried up and head to the dining room. The food was delicious; I saw Rivalz and Gino stuff their faces with food. I smiled. "Let's crash early tonight, I think everyone is tired." Anya and I went to our room however I was shocked to see only one bed in the room. I was pretty sure that there were supposed to be two beds. I gritted my teeth; I knew it was Milly who planned this. I didn't want to sound whiny so I didn't complain.

"You take half; I'll take half off the bed." Anya said.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Next Morning

I woke up and saw that Anya was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up but it was 9pm so I had to get up.

"Anya...Anya." I shook her.

"Mhm?"

"Wake up its morning."

"You go shower, let me sleep for some time." She replied with a slight drowsy voice in it.

"Fine."

I went to the washroom and took a shower. After both of us got ready we went downstairs for breakfast.

"Did you both have a good sleep?" Milly smirked. I realized that only us three were there.

"I knew it was your doing!" I exclaimed.

Soon the others came downstairs and we ate a delicious breakfast. Most of them looked like they were half asleep. The last people to come down were Nonette and Suzaku. She was dragging him down the stairs.

"So what are we going to do today" Monica asked me.

"I don't know that's Milly's job" I pointed out.

"Well today we're going to spend the time until lunch at the beach and then after that we'll be in the game room and then up at the roof." Milly replied.

"Looks like we have a busy day, we should start quickly." Suzaku said.

**SHIRLEY's POV **

Damn that bitch, Anya! She took my Lulu away! How long did they also know each other? Barely 6 months! I've known Lelouch for 7 years. Next thing you know they'll be dating! I need to do something to keep Lulu mine.

**LELOUCH'S POV**

Everyone rushed to the beach. Well everyone would because it was very sunny. All of us jumped into the sparkling water except Anya. I didn't think that much of it so I swam for a while. However after sometime I noticed that Anya was building a sandcastle alone. I went over and sat beside her.

"Don't you want to swim?"

"No I don't feel like swimming." Anya replied.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Nothing I'm fine just sitting here."

"You're sitting without any umbrella; you're going to get sunburn. Hold on." I got a beach umbrella and placed it to cover her from the sun. She smiled at me and muttered a quick thank you. My heart melted away and my legs nearly gave away, every time she smiled at me that was the effect it took on me. _Was I falling for her? _I was confused should I let it be or should I reject my emotion. I decided to let how things go and see how the turnout is. We stayed at the beach for another hour. Anya and I built sandcastles while the others were swimming.

After Lunch

After lunch the plan was to be in the game room. So we went to the game room, the room was huge. Gino, Shirley, Anya and I decided to play pool.

"You're so going to lose old man!" Gino slapped me on the back which nearly made me fall over. I always forgot how hard he used to hit.

"You're going to lose Lulu!" Shirley added onto Gino.

"We will see"

Anya and I were losing after 2 rounds. I was surprised but then I realized that Anya didn't actually know how to hold the stick. I held her hands and guided it along the pool stick to place it properly.

"Ahem.." Milly said.

I looked at her questioningly but I realized that she was staring at the position Anya and I were in. We both blushed and pulled away. It did look awkward. I was looking around when I saw Shirley with a furious look. I didn't understand why Shirley was acting like that.

"Hey Suzaku!" I looked at the voice and saw it was Nonette and Monica's voice. They were chasing Suzaku around the room. It was hilarious.

After Dinner

We were on the roof sitting down talking about random things. Anya got up and left to the washroom. Right after she left Milly said, "Hey guys follow me I have a surprise! Everyone except Lelouch and Shirley." I smiled at Milly because I thought that she was trying to get me to talk to Shirley about what has been bothering her about.

"Lelouch..." Shirley said.

"Yeah?"

"I-I like you!"

"Come again?"

"I love you Lelouch!" Before I knew it Shirley pressed her lips against mine. I tried to pull away but she held me firmly. I didn't want to kiss her! The others came back upstairs except Anya and they were smirking. Also at that embarrassing moment Anya came back, her face looked hurt which made me determined. However before I could say something or pull away from Shirley; Anya ran away.

I narrowed my eyes, pulled away and shouted, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I DON'T LIKE YOU BUT YOU FORCE ME INTO KISSING YOU! LET ME TELL YOU THIS ONCE SHIRLEY. I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU." I took a breath in and let it out calming myself down. "If you'd have let it at "I like you" I wouldn't have shouted but you just forced me into kissing you!"

I saw the others look guilty. Especially Rivlaz and Milly. I knew from the looks they planned this.

"Don't think that I forgot what you did! I'll deal with you later!" I said.

After that shouting I ran after Anya. "Anya! Hold on!" She kept walking without turning around. "Anya!"

"What?" she said in her monotone voice. I flinched; she never talked to me like that.

"I didn't agree to kiss her she just forced herself on me!"

"I know where you're going at Lelouch and I know why you're apologizing but I'm sorry..." Anya said and walked away.

**ANYA'S POV**

I saw Lelouch fall down onto his knees after I walked off. I felt guilty but I just couldn't forgive him. It hurt seeing him kiss Shirley or the other way around. I admit it! I was falling for Lelouch Vi Britannia. But I couldn't take it. I just walked back to our room.

**LELOUCH'S POV**

I fell to my knees and that was when I realized that I just lost my final emotion, _Love_. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to Anya's and my room since it would be awkward. So I decided to sleep on a tree. It wouldn't be my first time.

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Rivalz was scared. He'd never seen him shout at anyone before but his friend, Lelouch just did to Shirley. He was scared to see him like that.

Milly felt tremendously guilty about trying to set up Lelouch and Shirley but what she forgot was Lelouch liking someone else and the signs were obvious, Lelouch liked Anya. However she had to comfort her friend, Shirley.

Nonette wanted to chase after the Jamais Cesser, Lelouch but her friend Monica stopped her and looked at Shirley. Nonette understood what her friend meant and went to comfort Shirley.

Shirley was crying, "I should've known that Lelouch never liked me. I just needed to know and look what happened! I made him angry."

"It's okay Shirley. Lelouch can never be mad at you." Milly said.

"No he won't! He won't forgive me this time. Before I thought he forgave everything I did because he liked me but I was too oblivious to reality. Lelouch fell in love already."

"Who?" Gino asked.

"Anya Alstriem..." Milly replied.

Let's go to sleep we'll clean up tomorrow.

**AN: Can you all review more? PLEASE! And I might be writing a chapter for two people who have been R&R from the time this story started.**


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I know I haven't been posting for a while and I do have an explanation! I have been writing new stories and I have been writing a lot of more chapters to this story but I haven't had the chance to post any of them and I have been busy on other extraculiar activities and I have been busy with my life. Don't worry I won't be quitting Fanfiction. So just hold on and I am very happy with all the follows and favourites I have been getting. So a new chapter is coming today or tomorrow. Thanks!

-Authour (Your friend)


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So people have said they want Anya's POV so in this chapter or next chapter might have it.**

**ANYA's POV**

I was surprised to not see Lelouch beside me but then I remembered the events which happened yesterday. I didn't know what to say. I went and took a shower. I was hoping that he would be back by the time I was out from a shower. However when I came back he wasn't there. I felt guilty and sad about what I told him but... Well I went downstairs to see everyone there... except Lelouch.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nonette was in deep thought, "Where is Lelouch?" Although Lelouch was technically her superior but he was younger than her and she knew that he could get mad really easily.

"Hey Anya!" Suzaku said.

Right when they saw Anya they thought that Lelouch would be with her but they were disappointed to see that he wasn't there.

"Is Lelouch there?"

"He didn't come back to our room last night." Anya replied but she was back to her monotone voice which made everyone flinch a little. Also Gino flinched a little.

"Oh..."

"Let us go and search for him!" Milly said trying to fix her mistake she made last night trying to set Shirley and Lelouch together. "I remember that there were two helicopters and 4 RTVs which we're allowed to use."

"Then let's go!" Rivalz rushed out of the room.

When they reached the doors they found a problem, the door which led to the garage had a pass code on it but nobody knew the code. Right when they were going to give up Anya walked to teh front and put a number. Everyone was shocked to see that she knew the code.

"How did you know the code?" Gino questioned.

"Umm... Well I came to this mansion with Lady Marianne, Lelouch and Nunally when we were little kids."

Everybody else accepted the answer and just went through the door and saw all of the vehicles.

"I call that ATV!" Rivalz said pointing at the blue shiny one.

Everybody else was just focused on trying to find Lelouch so they didn't care which one they got.

Anya was deep in thought. She was processing her emotions about Lelouch.

After hours of searching for Lelouch they were going to give up but they saw a shadow near a tree. Suzaku was the first one to approach the tree. However what he saw made his mouth fall open.

**Anya's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw. L-Lelouch was just sitting there emotionless. However she was taken aback by his eyes. His eyes didn't have one trace of emotion. Less emotion than the time his sister died.

"Anya..What happened actually when Lelouch ran to call you?" Milly asked.

I was ashamed. I couldn't believe I did so much emotional damage to Lelouch. I didn't reply and just walked away. I didn't want to face them.

**3****rd**** Person **

Rivalz tried picking him up it was surprising that his body was lifeless. Everyone dragged him back to his room and went back downstairs.

"What do we do?" Suzaku asked.

"It's all my fault.." Shirley said.

"Well yeah it is"

**Anya's POV**

I walked into our room and saw Lelouch there on the bed. I approached him. He didn't also move his head.

"L-Lelouch" I shook him. He looked at me and I gasped. His eyes were boring into me.

"Yes Anya?" His voice was rock hard.

"L-Leouch I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was just shocked to see that you and Shirley..." By this time I was practically sitting on his lap.

"Anya, I-I forgive you. You were shocked I understand. I-It's just that when you said that, something broke. I've known you for long. I knew you when we were kids. If Shirley says we both know each other for a short time, which is not true."

After so many hours I finally saw Lelouch smile which made me smile. I didn't realize that both of us were getting closer to each other. And then Lelouch closed the space between our lips. For that moment we were synchronized.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The others wanted to see if Lelouch was fine so they went to his room and just opened the door. They weren't expecting them kissing.

"Uhh.." Rivalz and Gino said.

They all smiled except Shirley who scowled. They closed the door and went downstairs.

**Lelouch's POV **

The kiss was great. Was it worth it? Definitely. We pulled apart and Anya smiled which made me smile. I smirked and said, "So...you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Sure but after we finish this vacation. Staying with you in this island is pretty much a date with you every day." She smirked. "Did that sound cheesy?"

"Yeah it does sound cheesy. So do you want to stay in this position forever or do you want to go downstairs?"

"Umm let me see I'll pick the first one."

"Wellll too bad. They're going to start thinking things."

"Fine." She pouted.

We both went downstairs and I saw some of them smirking. I had a feeling that they saw something they shouldn't have.

"So..Did the little smooch fest finish?" Rivalz asked.

Anya's and my faces became red as a tomato.

"So you did see! You know it's bad manners to poke into people's private lives."

Two Months Later (Last Day of the Summer Vacation)

"Tomorrow we're heading back to Area 11 huh?" Milly was sad because today was the last day of summer vacation.

Looking back we had a lot of fun this summer. Anya and I started dating, we went down to the beach every day. We partied a lot. (They did more stuff just don't want to explain everything :P) However Shirley was still mad at me but I didn't actually care anymore.

"Hey it's okay! We five will still be in Area 11 for like 4 months. Since Lelouch has a 6 month vacation." Nonette exclaimed trying to lift the spirits.

"Well...it's 11:00pm we should go to sleep because we have to go back early tomorrow. Your school starts tomorrow" I said.

At Ashford Academy

It was a sunny morning everybody hustling to class. Students reuniting with their friends. I smiled sadly. I knew I would never experience the fun times of school again. Right now I was at the stage of Ashford going to give a speech because Milly forced me to give them a "speech".

"And here is Lelouch Vi Britannia here to give a few words."

Everybody clapped. Anya squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

I walked up to the podium and started my speech, "Good morning students and welcome back to Ashford Academy. To the first years I would like to welcome you to Ashford Academy. I was a former student of this Academy and I was the Vice President of the Student Council. The time you have here is one of the best times ever. Actually I was here last year. To the other students who are coming back to Ashford all I have to say is have a good time."

"Yeah yeah Lelouch, that's all you have to say." Gino came in and interrupted me. "Yeah so I would like to say some words. It'll be short and quick unlike Mr. Boring here. So yeah have fun, enjoy and party!"

"You know it's rude to not introduce yourself." Anya muttered to Gino.

"Oh yeah! Well my name is Gino, ex-student council member and Knight of Three. And the girl with pink hair is Anya, also ex-student council member and Knight of Six. Did I mention Lelouch's girl friend?"

I just smacked my head. I wanted to throw Gino out of the window right now.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all the students exclaimed.

"Gino..." I muttered.

"Y-Yeah so that is the end of the assembly so students please make your way back to your classes." Milly said.

**AN: I wrote this chapter very quickly and I was very lazy when I was writing this chapter so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I'm working on my other story's chapter. R&R.**


	7. ADOPTION NOTICE

**Authors Note: Hey, I know everybody hates Authors Notes but I promise this will be the last AN in this story. Well you all must have figured out already what this is for due to my lack of updates. I have decided to put this up for ADOPTION. I don't feel like continuing this story because I have lost my ideas for this. I don't know but what I thought in my head is finished. So if anyone wants to ADOPT it just PM me that you want to and you can adopt it. I will look forward to it.**


End file.
